


BUT THAT WAS YESTERDAY

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Organa muses to herself, about what was behind<br/>and what comes ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BUT THAT WAS YESTERDAY

I knew from childhood what direction my life would take -

what purpose I was schooled and trained to fulfill.

My society was engaged in a furious struggle for freedom -

both physically and ethically.

One purpose ruled my life - I was driven like all those around me,

to strive for just one thing; to overthrow the tyrannical rule of 

The Emperor and restore freedom to our galaxy.

I put away all thoughts, dreams, wishes, hopes -

never thinking of anything for myself as a person......

.....as a woman.

But that was yesterday, Han, before I met you.


End file.
